The Night is my Sun
by weird-tenshi
Summary: Originally, this was suppose to be an Ichiruki story but I changed it to a Byaruki since I'm in the Kuchiki mode. They are vampires in a modern day setting. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH characters, manga, and anime will never ever be mine. It solely belongs to Mr. Kubo Tite.

THOUGHTS

Kuchiki Rukia, headstrong at five years old, never, ever placed a seed of doubt in her Nii-sama's actions; although the tone of his cold and clipped voice set her heart and mind at worry this time. Grumbling a set of colorful profanities, she went straight to their garden to clear her head. Sitting on the leafy ground, one of her pet bunnies immediately came to her lap.

I wonder the reason for Nii-sama's request this time. Rukia thought, absent-mindedly stroking the fur of her fluffy white bunny.

"Rukia, come to my room when Shuuhei calls for you this afternoon."

Rukia bit her lip and tried to remember all the things she had done that week. She must've done something awful to make her older brother talk to her within the confined walls of his room.

No cursing within a 50-meter distance from Nii-sama and Shuuhei.

Check.

No going out of the house without the company of Shuuhei.

Check.

No ridiculous attempts on Shuuhei's life.

Check.

No blood spilling from her pet bunnies.

Check.

No use of her `extra' abilities.

Check.

"What do you think, Chappy?" Rukia asked her pet bunny, "You think I did something wrong to displease Nii-sama?" She looked intently at her pet bunny, the lone survivor of her once numerous pets. Chappy simply stared at its master in mute response.

Rukia knew early on that they were different from people. By `they' she meant herself, her Nii-sama, and her guardian, Shuuhei. There had been several circumstances in which she could affirm that they were slightly off than most normal people.

Their clan, the Kuchiki, composed of high and mighty people she never saw. All she knew was that some were still alive and loosely based on several parts of the world. Oh yes, they were also one of the four noble families. Shuuhei had mentioned it to her once, admiring how they were the purest in the brood. The high and mighty Kuchiki's. Her brother never made a move to contact them. Rukia once asked her brother about them and he merely gave a wave of a hand before diverting her attention to a large Chappy doll.

Her life was a very secured and sheltered one.

Her brother never bothered getting maids and such, considering they lived in what you could call a mansion. Somehow, Shuuhei managed to do chores meant for five to eight people.

Incredible, isn't it? Rukia figured they would save a lot more money if only one servant would do all the chores in the house. She secretly praised her brother for his smart thinking. He had more money to splurge on her willful ways.

She was the only one who ate food in the house. It was a mystery to her why her Nii-sama and Shuuhei didn't eat. Oh yes, perhaps they needed to maintain that sexy skinny figure that might be a popular hit in the years to come.

Come on, she wanted to do that too but Byakuya weakened her resolve by producing Chappy the Bunny candy.

Going outside in broad daylight was strictly prohibited, for them at least. Since Rukia was still too young to go outside by herself, she was forced to remain inside until she saw the remnants of the sun slowly sinking into the night. She had also brought into theory that maybe they just had pale, delicate, porcelain looking skin that they needed to maintain.

Right.

Kids her age can't read Shakespearean books. Her brother thought it was never too early to learn how to read and write. They began with Chappy the Bunny alphabet stories until she eventually became bored and decided to venture in Byakuya's library to read more mature stories as she likes to call it.

That was done in secrecy, of course. Heaven help if her brother found out she grew tired of Chappy the Bunny Alphabet series. Rukia felt a need to collect all of them.

The voices that kept entering her head did nothing much except torture her senseless. It was around the time when Rukia was out on one of her afternoon walks with Shuuhei. She was so bent on the idea of acquiring new friends when she noticed that she was hearing thoughts that certainly weren't hers. Shuuhei had to bring home a screaming, almost half-crazed three year old Rukia. Byakuya was immediately at her side, ordering Shuuhei to leave them alone for a moment. Rukia couldn't remember much what happened afterwards but the image of her nii-sama soothing and calming her upset state was that she could remember. Plus the white rope-like things she saw from her Nii-sama that gently enveloped hers was the last thing she ever saw her brother do that kind of magic.

Or, that was atleast her theory on what her brother could've done.

She had come to a conclusion that she knew nothing going around her. Or she was pretending to ignore that she knew too much and that ignorance is bliss.

Rukia let out a sigh. Shuuhei was right. For a kid her age, her thinking was more in the lines of an adult.

It did help calm her, nevertheless.

It helped her forget for a fraction of a second that her stoic brother wanted to talk to her. Rukia wasn't afraid of her brother. She never was. When it was just the two of them, he was actually playful with her. He would tell stories of far away tales and magical beings of the past. They would draw together Chappy the Happy Bunny and she would squeal in delight at his artistic abilities. Sometimes, he would laugh and smile at her stories that it also made her smile. His laughter held a melodious ring that she absolutely adored. Rukia knew that the two of them shared a bond that couldn't be broken so easily.

Yet again, she had come to a conclusion that her brother was either painfully shy or just a very, very private person.

"My little mistress, the Master wants to see you now." Shuuhei's voice called out, shaking Rukia out of her reverie. She merely looked up straight at the face of her other guardian. The purple-haired man gave a worried glance to his master's younger sister. It was times like these he wanted to go out in the open and tell her the truth about them.

Although facing the wrath of Kuchiki Byakuya was something he dare not face after a few hundred years.

No, make that a few centuries.

Rukia, as far as he was concerned, seemed to grasp the idea that they were not exactly humans in a very acceptable manner. Something he was both shocked and relieved to find out. After all, it's not everyday you come across a kid with such a strong personality. Even the cold and stoic facade of her brother didn't seem to faze her like it did with him. Her daily conversations with him also threw him off guard.

How do you patiently explain to a kid the mystery of not eating everyday?

Or the immense strength both knew Rukia was developing?

Or why they couldn't go out for morning walks?

Or the mortifying reason why she couldn't hear their heartbeats?

Shaking out of his own reverie, Shuuhei held out his long slender hand, helping the small girl stand up. As her small hand clasps in his, sweet warmth flowed making his body tingle in delight.

Warmth he could never ever give this child at all.

Warmth that his master longed to give his beloved one.

"You seem sad, Shuuhei." Rukia started, leading Shuuhei out of the garden and into the house. "Mustn't I be the one worried or a bit scared?"

Shuuhei gave small smile, "It would seem that you already are. Be still, that erratic beating heart of yours."

"You're one to speak, Shuuhei." Rukia let go of his hand and walked to Byakuya's room alone, her back facing Shuuhei. "You're one to speak."

Rukia was about to knock on Byakuya's door when he opened it.

Nii-sama's sixth sense is up to par today. Rukia thought, bowing before entering his room.

"Take a seat, Rukia." His voice was so soft, almost a whisper.

Rukia sat at one, facing his bed. Arms on her lap, head slightly bowed down, Rukia looked like a child guilty of stealing sweets at the dead of the night.

She heard the gentle swish of her Nii-sama's clothing, his dark robes moving in rhythm with his body. Despite the cold and stoic features he possessed, Rukia felt safe and secured under his abode.

A heavy sigh. "I do not want you to carry the burden of my resposibilities." He said it no more loudly than a whisper, making Rukia look up in confusion.

"Nii-sama?" This must be something serious, Rukia thought. His aura was a mixture of negative emotions.

Piercing blue eyes met startling violet orbs.

"I haven't fulfilled my duties to you as a brother." He averted his gaze from her, "Even now as we speak, I haven't been completely honest with you. The decision I have made might bring you farther away from me. As a brother, I have failed."

Rukia was aghast, "Please don't think like that Nii-sama!" her tone high and incredulous, "No complaint can be said upon my mouth. Please do not think that you are at fault, for you are certainly not."

He gave a ghost of a smile, "We are different from other people, Rukia. That, I think you already know. Perhaps the next time we meet, you shall be the most loveliest creature that is my pride. "

Rukia made no move to reply. She gazed in awe at her brother, who looked ethereal, basking in the light the dark night could give. He was just like Shuuhei but so very different at the same time. The way his long black hair seemed to shine against his very pale, luminescent skin. His midnight blue eyes, although sometimes void of emotion, danced in the moonlight. His features, stoic and apathetic, only added to the beauty he possessed.

"I had time on my hands. Each day of every year, I planned and schemed. I tried everything for you not to be chosen. To even defy the elders-" Byakuya did not continue, instead breaking his gaze from the night to Rukia.

"Rukia, you must understand that this is for your own good. I only care for your safety more than anything else. You are very pure in mind, body, and blood."

"Nii-sama" Rukia started, worry etched in her face and voice. "You are tired. Rest, Nii-sama, lay down to rest if not to sleep."

Good god, the last thing she wanted was a brother talking in absolute riddles, Rukia thought to herself. She'd much prefer an angry, scolding one over the one right before her eyes.

Byakuya was across the room before Rukia could speak another word. He held something in his right hand, a flash of silver catching Rukia's eye. She felt something cold on her neck and surmised that her Nii-sama must've put it on her with his god-like speed. Almost immediately, Rukia felt a bit lightheaded, taking small notice of Byakuya's hands clasp her own.

"This you must take to your heart, Rukia. Trust no one's words and pay heed to your own. Tremendous power will seize you in the years to come. Learn to defend yourself and proudly stand on your own two feet. I shall have Shuuhei guide over you in my place. One day, child, I shall come for you and we will be united as we were meant to be." He paused, noting the slumber slowly taking over Rukia.

"I hear you, Nii-sama." Rukia replied, trying to muffle a yawn, "Your words I shall take deep into my heart. I shall not fail you."

Byakuya carried the slumbering form of Rukia in his arms. She looked content in his arms, not at all disturbed at coldness and hardness his chest was emanating.

You are one of the pureblood child, Rukia. He thought as he went out of his room to proceed downstairs.

You are one of the people the old legends tell.

This is why we need to be away from each other.

I can only protect you from afar.

"The bags are already in the car, Master." Shuuhei informed, bowing before his master. "They have also arrived, Master. They are waiting for you outside the manor. I have already arranged your things as you have requested."

"The little one is already fast asleep. Upon reaching Europe, head straight for north of Italy. I have contacted Grandfather about your arrival. The Kuchiki manor there is not known to the Kuchiki clan nor anyone else. The moment she wakes up, she will have no recollection of me nor things related to our kind. Shuuhei, I leave it in your hands to train her. I have concealed her other side so in no circumstances must she take off that necklace." Byakuya instructed, his voice clipped and cold.

"Yes, Master." Shuuhei nodded once more, taking the sleeping form of Rukia into his own arms. "Until that time comes, I exist to serve and protect the young mistress."

Byakuya followed the retreating form of Shuuhei. Outside, there were two black cars. Shuuhei approached the first one and suddenly turned to face Byakuya.

Byakuya took one last look at his sister. He longed to give her a chaste kiss on her porcelain cheek. But no, his adamant self-control was all that he could cling on to refrain himself.

'I shall wait patiently for the day we can truly be at each other's side.'

Shuuhei could've sworn by the moonlight that his master had looked at the little mistress with a tender albeit sad gaze.


	2. TALK

A/N: Oh god, I am LITERALLY struggling on how to upload chapters in . I put spaces in between paragraphs to avoid confusion yet when I upload them, they seem to disappear into oblivion. My uploader is seriously screwed.

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH characters, manga, and anime will never ever be mine. It solely belongs to Mr. Kubo Tite.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TALK

"That was fast." An old man with an enormously long beard commented. He had half-expected the Kuchiki heir to take a few moments to savor the last moment he would have with his younger sibling. He hadn't met up with the Kuchiki heir nor his family for over a decade. However, it seems that dark times lie ahead of them and the old man needed the help of all the purebloods left in existence.

Byakuya said nothing as he entered the car, his features once again becoming stoic and daunting.

"He's clearly not in the mood, Yamamoto-sama." The red-haired guy who was in the driver seat abruptly said.

"And so you are right, Abarai." Yamamoto replied, "But this was for the best, for both us and Kuchiki's sister. You do understand, Kuchiki? If Aizen knew that your sibling has not yet awakened her soul, the chances of him using her power for himself is something we can't ignore."

Byakuya simply looked out the window car, his gaze at the black car that past by them.

A disgruntled sigh erupted from Renji Abarai as he started to drive the car. "Yamamoto-sama, was it really necessary for Kuchiki-sama to do this?"

Yamamoto-sama, a man who lived long enough to make wise decisions and act upon it gently stroked his beard.

"We have our reasons, Abarai. I suggest you concentrate on manouvering this moving contraption rather than Kuchiki's personal affairs."

The guy with flaming red hair with distinctive tattoos that covered his forehead raised an eyebrow as he looked at the aristocratic man in the backseat using the car's rearview mirror.

"As you wish Yamamoto-sama. This moving contraption is called a car, by the way. And yes, I will gladly shut up now." Renji Abarai said, deciding to keep his mouth shut as soon as he saw Yamamoto-sama's disapproving look.

"Sosuke Aizen is on the move as we speak. As the young one is the only one left untainted in the four noble families, it has to be done this way."

"Sosuke Aizen will never lay a finger or a fang at my sister." Kuchiki Byakuya spoke, each word spoken with restrained menace. "Sosuke Aizen will have to face me before my heart."

Silence followed as his words hung in the air. In the all of the times that Yamamoto spoke to the Kuchiki family, never has he heard the heir speak so much until now. Was his bond to the younger Kuchiki already that deep?

"Of course, he won't." Yamamoto replied gruffly, "Since the Kuchiki family had decided to spread its clan all over the world, Aizen has been silent about his moves. Naturally, I am assuming that his spies are also put on hold. I doubt that he knows about the young one."

Byakuya merely gave a nod, his persona slowly turning into the icy, stoic man he used to be. Completely apathetic and void of any lingering emotion. He had to. There was no need for him to show what he was feeling. It was only for his younger sister that he was able to freely show his true nature. Things were once again turning back to the time where he had to put up a front. Byakuya had to put on back his mask.

"My help to our race is a proof of my allegiance to your ruling. The Kuchiki family is ready to help."

Yamamoto nodded, "I asked for you to come and command our clan, the Gotei 13. I believe that with your leadership and expertise, we shall emerge victorious. I try to avoid wars but it would seem that this one is inevitable."

Renji Abarai inwardly rolled his eyes. Well, if such a feat was indeed possible. Bloody hell, the way the two men spoke to each other reminded him of feudal japan. Feudal japan was nice but the 20th century is way more to his liking. 20th century clothes are downright bad assed and gave him an even cooler image to project. He was planning a major shopping spree with a certain orange-haired idiot a few months back for new clothes when the old man suddenly put them on red alert. Sosuke Aizen and three of his followers rebelled against their code and fled somewhere out there in the world. From what new reports say, Aizen had brought back to existence the beings that harbored a great amount of hatred against them.

The old war between the vampires and lycans was back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the plush building of Gotei 13

"Kurosaki, if you want to sulk like an old, bitter woman, please do it at Rangiku's place." A raven-haired man with glasses admonished at the guy sprawled on his living room.

Ichigo Kurosaki ignored the other man and continued to sprawl against the plushy sofa bed. No, he wasn't gonna go all bitch-out fight with the glasses boy. Renji had been on his back weeks ago asking him to shop clothes. He pestered and annoyed the hell out of him for days he could remember only to find out that Yamamoto had called on that idiotic redhead to slave away on his orders. That old man too had been on his nerves recently. He had been pushing Ichigo at the end of his limits to hone his abilities. Day after each day, Ichigo was pummeled to death with mind and body exercises that he finally resorted to begging the old manto give him a break. He had successfully mastered some of his abilities and was also pleased that he gained new abilities in the process. He also had Zaraki on his back when he found out how much of a skilled fighter Ichigo was. When Zaraki wasn't busy, he would drag and charm an unwilling Ichigo to a spar that lasted hours.

Seriously, his mind was so screwed up the only place that looked like a breather to him was Uryu Ishida's place. It was monochromatic in color and had few vital things. Compared to his place, this was a haven to clear off screwed-up minds. So, no, he wasn't sulking, Ichigo was just meditating with his trademark scowl.

"Ishida, I ain't being bitter or bitchy. It just so happens you have cleaner place than mine at the moment." Ichigo muttered, adjusting the pillow behind his head. "I also want to relax and I happen to adore this black sofa of yours. Are you expecting Inoue to come by?" A smirk was on Ichigo's face as he turned to look if the blush was tinted in the other man's face. Oh wait, they couldn't blush. Instead, Ichigo visualized a blushing Ishida in his mind.

"Kurosaki!" An indignant shout, one hand raised to cover one cheek. "I swear if you have anything obscene to say, I'd be more than happy to kick you out of my place. Literally!"

Ichigo waved it off, "You can't beat me at your current stage, you should know that by now. Which reminds me, you haven't answered my question, are you gonna go happy hunting with Orihime? "

"That is none of your business, Kurosaki." Ishida made a move to seat at one of his immaculate chairs. "The sun has started to set down so I might go outside in awhile." He narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, "That is why I want you out in a few minutes. You might turn my place into an exact replica of that dumpsite you live in."

"Hungry eh? Fine, I'll go as soon as Orihime gets here. Sheesh, you neophytes might go bloody hell ballistic on me." Ichigo drawled, stretching out his body like a cat. He was getting a tad stiff from avoiding sparring with Zaraki and his followers. He was being a lazy bum nowadays since he mastered how to control his blood thirst. Ichigo told himself he was allowed a few weeks of lazy bumming without any idiotic bloodcrazed vampire wanting to duel with him. He did want good fights here and there but with Yamamoto's training regimen, even for a strong vampire like Ichigo, there were times he can get drained and knocked out.

"Neophyte? Kurosaki, you were just blooded a few generations earlier than us. That does not make you high and mighty out of us." Ishida retorted back.

"True," Ichigo admitted, "But I'm not the one who goes happy hunting almost everyday just to avoid thirst, am I not?"

Ichigo gave Ishida a wicked smile before standing up, "Orihime is here now. That must be my cue for leaving you boys and girls to frolic away." True enough, Ishida's doorbell rang twice. Ishida swiftly moved from his chair to his front door, sparing no glance at a smirking Ichigo who followed suit. Ishida opened the door to reveal another orange haired person wearing the smallest red dress he had ever seen in his life.

"Uryuu! Are you ready to go? Ichigo's there, isn't he?" Inoue Orihime let out a bubbly laugh, "It makes me happy to see that you two are getting along so well!"

Ichigo appeared beside Ishida and placed his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Nice to see you too, Orihime. It also makes me happy that Ishida and I finally have the foundations for a budding bromance. You wouldn't mind, would you Orihime?"

Ishida swatted Ichigo's arm with his own. "Don't disgust me, Kurosaki. I hate to see our civil relationship permanently severed. For the sake of Inoue, I tolerate your presence."

Orihime smiled at the two bickering men before her. It was good to see them communicate with each other. She will never forget that it was Ichigo who made them feel welcome and at ease in the Gotei 13. Ishida and herself joined the clan almost at the same time. Though they were blooded by different persons, they found refuge in each other as they were the ones new at the time. No one else exactly bothered with them with the exception of the busty Rangiku Matsumoto who blooded Orihime. Ichigo, on the other hand, probably had nothing better to do and decided to hang out with them.

"Uryuu!" Orihime chirped out, "Is Ichigo coming with us? After all, the more, the merrier, the bloodier!"

Ichigo shook his head, "Afraid not, Orihime. As busty and chirpy as you look, I might just retire for the night with a good book in hand." he replied.

Orihime pouted and let out a whine. "But Ichigo, I specially bought this dress so that we could have a feast later!" she whined, tugging down her dangerously low neckline to bare more cleavage. "Rangiku said I would get more attention if I do that outside!"

Ishida's eyes widened, "Inoue, you haven't been taking up Matsumoto's lessons, have you? Didn't I tell you not to believe every word that woman tells you?"

"Uryuu!" Orihime exclaimed, admonishing the bespectacled man in front of her, " That was a mean thing to say, you big bully! Rangiku means well! She would never teach me anything to that could led to my demise!"

Ichigo frowned, "Orihime, Rangiku might mean well but her thinking capability is on the crazy dangerous side. You shouldn't take advices from old drunken women, remember that."

"Not you too, Ichigo! Rangiku actually gives useful advice! She told me the other day that whenever I cook chicken curry, I should put horse radish in it to make it more spicy, melted mallows to add sweetness, and to use cinnammon for more aroma! My chicken curry tasted even better when I tried those ingredients!"

Both men flinched at the thought of another diabolical recipe made by the two women. Although they need not eat food to live, they occasionally ate for pretences and as an excuse pass to pass off as human beings in the world. However, vampire or human, one should never eat Orihime's home cooked food without medical preparation and excellent defenses. For humans, it could actually render them unconscious as it makes normal vampires sick and nauseous. It was a wonder how the two busty women liked their weird concoctions. They had similar personalities it wasn't difficult to figure out why Orihime admired her so greatly.

Ishida sighed in dismay. Indeed, Orihime would be too gullible to actually take Rangiku's advice and lessons in context. She never judged people by their appearance or actions. Maybe that was the reason he was so drawn to the cheerful busty lady chattering animatedly in front of him. He was skeptical, so very skeptical in making friends. An antisocial, an introvert, never really bothering about other people. Why bother? If they don't serve a purpose in his life, why simply bother? He was and always will be an independent man, never askin anyone for help. That would just dampen his pride and way of living. He initially thought that their kind was that kind of type, preferring solitude and seclusion from the world. Ishida was more than surprised when he found out that his conception was more of a misconception. Most in their clan seemed even more humane than he was. And Kurosaki, that man was another thing. When the two first crossed paths, dislike was evident in their eyes. Orihime liked him from the start, it was obvious as the striking color of their hair. Although Kurosaki was a bit apprehensive in befriending the two, he became relaxed in Orihime's company as the years flew by.

Ichigo Kurosaki was apparently popular, both in vampires and humans combined. He had a cool and detached persona in other people's eyes. He wasn't as pale as the rest of them. He actually looked tanned when not thirsty or craving for blood. His body wasn't overly built but had muscles to show off the rigorous training he always had. He was blunt, agressive, impatient, and rude. Kurosaki was the complete of him. But, putting aside those hideous qualities, he had a sense of justice and pride. A quality Ishida grudginly admired. Perhaps that was the sole reason why he continued to be civil towards the orange-haired man.

"And I have to pass." Ichigo reaffirmed, moving past Orihime and shaking Ishida out of his thoughts, "I'm not in the mood to be flocked by women with raging hormones." He waved them goodbye as he continued to walk in the direction leading to his place.

"Take care, Ichigo!" Orihime called out to Ichigo's retreating figure. "Rangiku recommended Icha Icha series to me! It's a good book, Ichigo!"

Ichigo waved his hand as goodbye without turning to look back. Icha Icha series? A smirk formed as he tried to remember what kind of book it was. Oh yes, it was that best seller about adult and comedic experiences about love. Ichigo rolled his eyes, Rangiku can sometimes be a perverted woman.


End file.
